The Wind of Change
by WolfShad'z
Summary: Hanya perbincangan kecil antara Tessa Yeager dan Optimus Prime. One-shoot


A/N : Yah, ini adalah another kapal nistah by me, WolfShad'z. And yes, saya suka kapal yanga anti mainstrim. So, enjoy...

 **Disclaimer : Saya Cuma minjem.**

 **Title : The Wind of Change**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Summary : Hanya perbincangan kecil antara Tessa Yeager dan Optimus Prime.**

 **Setting : Transformer : Age of Extinction. Alternate Ending.**

 **Warning : tata bahasa kacau, OOC, dan mungkin banyak sekali tipo yang kurang berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

...

Langit malam begitu cerah, dan indah bertabur bintang-bintang yang bergemerlap, membuat malam itu begitu damai. Yah, setelah apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir dan hari ini adalah puncaknya, setidaknya bersantai dengan damai dibawah sinar bulan bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Sebagai tambahan, kopi atau teh hangat dan sepiring camilan khas China yang dipesankan oleh Su beberapa jam lalu. Ah, malam ini Tessa bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Atau mungkin tidak. Lagi.

Ia duduk di balkon sebuah penginapan kecil pinggir pantai, tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pertarungan sengit tadi. Tempat itu amat luas, bahkan Crosshair, Hound , Drift dan Bumblebee bisa parkir dihalaman depan. Teh yang ia seduh sudah mulai dingin, terkena desiran angin laut yang sepoi-sepoi. Malam ini terlalu indah, dan Tessa tidak ingin melewatkannya. Ia berpikir, mungkin jika diteman oleh sebotol bir atau ale akan lebih baik. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan. Tetapi ia tahu, jika dirinya masih belum diijinkan meminum minuman keras. Jadi, teh bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Tess, kau tidak tidur?" Suara ayahnya memanggil dari dalam kamarnya. Yah, semua orang tahu jika Yeager sangat protektif terhadap anak satu-satunya ini. Sudah banyak contohnya, salah satunya adalah saat ini. Ia memastikan jika Tessa tidak akan tidur bersama Shane, pacarnya yang berusia 20 tahun. Tentu saja Cade Yeager tidak akan membiarkan putrinya yang bahkan belum berusia 18 tahun itu untuk disentuh orang lain! Walaupun ia sudah bisa mempercayai Shane, tapi Cade tidak ingin menghadapi resiko apapun.

Tessa menoleh, "tidak, dad. Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur-Maksudku, setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini, bagaimana aku bisa tidur?"

Cade terkekeh, menghampiri putrinya dan duduk disamping putrinya itu. "Ayah juga tidak pernah membayangkan semua ini. Benar-benar diluar dugaan," jawab Cade.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan ini selama hidupku." Tessa menyahut, Cade hanya mengangguk paham.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, Tessa melihat Cade mulai menguap. Ia tahu jika ayahnya sangat kelelahan, ia paling banyak berkorban demi dirinya, maupun Shane. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shane?"

Tessa menoleh kearah ayahnya, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ayahnya ini. Lantas, Tessa hanya menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan tenang, ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. "Dia ada dikamarnya, tertidur beberapa menit setelah kita sampai ditempat ini."

Raut wajah lega terlihat diwajah Cade, itu berarti, setidaknya ia bisa tidur tanpa khawatir. Lagipula, jika Shane berani macam-macam dengan anaknya, Cade akan menembakkan senjata alien-nya ke Mr Lucky Charms itu.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Jadi ayah tidak harus mengawasi kalian berdua semalaman." Ia berhenti, memandang Tessa dengan pandangan bergurau. Ia menambahkan, "atau aku bisa meminta Autobot mengawasi kalian berdua."

Bukannya marah, Tessa malah terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Cade. "Dad! Kita tidak perlu melibatkan mereka! Aku tidak ingin Bumblebee mengunciku didalam mobil, dan memutarkan lagu menjijikkan lagi," jawab Tessa.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku percaya kepada kalian, dan sebaiknya kalian tidak menyalah gunakan kepercayaanku-"

"-mungkin lebih baik Autobot mengawasi kami." Tessa memotong dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

Cade tertawa ringan, ia bangkit dari duduknya karena punggungnya serasa retak. "Aku akan beristirahat dulu. Kau yakin tidak ingin tidur?"

"Tidak, dad."

"Kau tidak takut sendirian?"

Tessa terkekeh lagi, entah apa yang lucu, yang jelas ia hanya terkekeh. "Apa yang harus ku takutkan? Ada 4 robot raksasa disini!" Tessa memprotes.

"Selamat malam, Tessa." Ujarnya seraya mengecup kening putrinya.

"Good night, dad." Ia melihat ayahnya meninggalkan balkon, menuju kekamarnya yang berada diantara kamar Tessa dan kamar Shane. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri mode-calon-bapak-mertua, bukan?

Berbicara mengenai Autobot, Tessa menjadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dimana Tessa pertama kali bertemu dengan pemimpin mereka, Optimus Prime. Kala itu ia hampir ditembak oleh orang-orang Savoy, dengan ancaman jika Cade tidak menunjukkan persembunyian Optimus, maka mereka akan menembak Lucas dan Tessa. Cade masih berusaha mengelak, karena ia tahu jika Autobot adalah para robot baik yang bertarung melawan Decepticon disisi manusia. Sayangnya, beberapa manusia tidak menghargai perjuangan Autobots. Huh!

Kembali mengenai hari itu. Tessa sudah berpikir jika ia mungkin akan mati konyol hari itu juga gara-gara truk yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui rupanya. Namun ia salah. Benar-benar salah.

Gudang tempat Cade bekerja tiba-tiba hancur, dan sebuah makhluk yang terbuat dari bahan metalik keluar dari persembunyiannya. Saat itu, makhluk metalik yang dikenal sebagai Optimus Prime itu nampak seperti robot raksasa tua yang rapuh mengingat banyak sekali bagian tubuhnya yang berkarat. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, menyelamatkan Tessa, Cade dan Lucas dari orang-orang itu.

Tessa terkesima, tidak tahu makhluk apa yang ia lihat. Namun ia memandang tepat di mata biru yang bersinar milik Optimus, membuat jiwanya bergetar. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, namun saat itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru didalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak bisa berhenti berpikir, dan menghilangkan sinar indah itu didalam pikirannya. Pikiran yang membuatnya diam-diam memandang Optimus Prime saat robot alfa itu tidak melihatnya. Pikiran yang membuatnya merasa hangat saat berada disamping (atau didalam) Optimus, walaupun ia adalah robot alien.

Tessa mengusap keningnya, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Ia belum berusia 18 tahun, tetapi jutaan masalah dan pikiran yang komplek sudah memenuhi otaknya. Jika dibiarkan, bisa-bisa berat badannya bisa turun drastis. Ia perlu tahu perasaan aneh macam apa yang ia miliki untuk Optimus. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin tertawa, namun juga menangis karena ini bagaikan hal paling mustahil yang pernah terjadi didalam dirinya. Tentu ia tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya, atau Shane tahu apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Optimus. Yah, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahnya, atau Shane tahu, yang jelas lebih baik ia membiarkan ini menjadi rahasia.

"Lebih baik aku mencari udara segar." Tessa membatin.

Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan penginapan yang sudah sepi itu menuju ke pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Ia tahu jika sangat berbahaya berkeliaran sendiri dimalam hari, apalagi ia seorang gadis muda yang berada di negeri orang. Ah, atau mungkin ia bisa kembali tidur dan beristirahat setelah seharian bertempur?

Tidak.

Tessa harus menemui Optimus Prime.

Tessa sampai di pantai, nampak begitu sepi dan damai. Tidak ada suara bising apapun selain desiran ombak yang terus saling menggulung, dan angin yang berhembus bagaikan musik. Semua itu mungkin tidak akan ditemukan Tessa di Texas, atau di New York. Jadi ia menikmati kesendiriannya selagi bisa. (Dan berbicara dengan Optimus jika ia beruntung.)

Ia terus berjalan dibibir pantai, membiarkan kakinya terbasuh oleh ombak. Ia terus berpikir mengenai perasaan aneh yang ia miliki saat bersama Optimus. Well, mereka tidak pernah banyak berbicara sebelumnya, hanya saling melempar pandangan atau sekadar menyampaikan pendapat. Sebenarnya Tessa ingin mengajak mesin itu berbicara, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Malam ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan Optimus, mengingat Tessa tidak tahu kapan robot itu akan pergi, dan kapan akan kembali. Ia begitu misterius.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok robot berwarna merah dan biru sedang berdiri memandang cakrawala. Tessa tersenyum, lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju Optimus yang nampak sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Halo, Optimus," sapa gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengutuk dirinya karena suaranya bergetar dan terlihat seperti gadis yang mencari perhatian.

"Tessa Yeager." Ia bersuara, mengangguk sambil memandang Tessa yang amat sangat jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Tessa kebingungan harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, namun ia memutuskan untuk mencoba pembicaraan ringan seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya saat sedang bernegosiasi dengan klien. Tapi Tessa tahu jika ini bukanlah negosiasi, dan ia tidak sedang berbicara dengan klien melainkan dengan Optimus Prime, robot alfa yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas manusia. Jelas Tessa kalah dengan dia dalam berbagai aspek. "Uh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu. Ini sudah sangat larut." Optimus menjawab singkat, memandang Tessa dengan mata birunya yang bersinar. Mata Optimus satu-satunya yang bersinar di pantai. Well, selain bintang dilangit tentunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku," jawab Tessa sambil berteriak. Ia tidak yakin Optimus bisa mendengarnya jika ia bersuara dengan suara manusia normal. Ia juga harus mendongak ekstra, seperti melihat gedung pencakar langit.

"Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, Tessa. Kau harus mengisi ulang tenagamu," Optimus memerintah.

"Apa itu perintah?"

"Ya. Itu perintah," jawab Optimus.

"Aku menolak," jawabnya tegas. "Aku bahkan tidak menerima beberapa perintah dari ayahku." Tessa menyambung, masih mendongak ekstra sampai membuat lehernya sakit.

"Itu bukan perbuatan yang benar." Ia menjawab singkat. Lagi.

Ia mendengus, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Optimus, dan memandang cakrawala. Matanya tertuju pada bulan sabit yang indah, sedikit tertutup awan. "Jadi, apa rencana kalian selanjutnya? Apa ini sudah berakhir?"

"Belum. Perang yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai, dan kali ini tidak terelakan." Ia menjawab singkat. Gadis itu mendengar kegetiran pada intonasi Optimus. "Aku akan menemui Creator," tambahnya.

"Kau bisa sedikit merendah atau semacamnya? Hologram mungkin? Kau terlalu tinggi, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Tessa protes, ia merasakan tengkuknya tegang karena mendongak terlalu lama.

"Negatif. Beberapa bagian prosesorku rusak, tidak dapat menampilkan hologram." Ia menjawab.

Tessa mendesah pasrah. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan Optimus mengangkat dirinya dengan tangan logamnya. Tessa hampir berteriak karena kaget, sama sekali tidak menduga jika Optimus mengangkatnya. Autobot alfa itu meletakkan Tessa dipundaknya. Dan, itu sama sekali hal yang tidak ia duga, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada mendongak.

"Now you see me," ujar Optimus.

"Yah, ini lebih baik. Terima kasih." Tessa menyahut. "Jadi, siapa Creator?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi siapapun dia, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengganggu ketentraman Bumi." Ia menjawab dengan satu tangannya mengepal, ia nampak marah.

"Aku akan menemuinya." Ia menambahkan.

Mendengarnya, Tessa nampak tidak suka dengan ucapan itu. Maksudnya, jika Optimus menemuinya, maka jelas ia akan meninggalkan Bumi. Dan sudah jelas ia tidak akan pergi dan kembali satu-atau dua jam setelahnya. Jelas butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk kembali ke Bumi lagi. Tessa sama sekali tidak berkenan dengan hal ini. Tidak setelah perasaan anehnya itu muncul.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Bumi setelah urusanmu dengan Creator selesai?"

"Jika kepergianku bisa membuat Bumi aman dari ancaman Decepticon, maka aku tidak akan kembali." Ia menjawab tegas.

Itu bukanlah hal yang ingin ia dengar. Jawaban Optimus berhasil menohok leher Tessa, membuat gadis muda itu bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi Optimus tahu jika gadis itu berusaha dengan apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. Sensor Optimus menjelaskan jika ada peningkatan detak jantung dan gelombang yang cukup drastis. Ia memilih diam, menyembunyikan pikirannya.

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku." Optimus menambahkan. Lagi.

"Tapi kenapa, Optimus?"

Optimus diam beberapa saat, ia memandang Tessa dengan mata optiknya yang indah, lalu kembali memandang gulungan ombak. Ia sejenak merasa sedikit aneh dengan Tessa. Sensornya, sejak daritadi menangkap getaran yang berbeda dari biasanya. Namun, dari pada bertanya mengenai getaran aneh yang ditangkap sensornya, Optimus lebih memilih untuk diam. Mungkin gadis itu sedang memiliki masalah lain, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin Bumi bernasib seperti Cybertron." Ia menjawab dengan tegas.

Tessa memutar matanya kesal, lalu mendesah geram. Ia-Optimus sama keras kepalanya dengan manusia, yang kadang membuatnya jengkel. "Tidak jika kau tetap tinggal," bantahnya.

"Why?"

Optimus melempar pertanyaan Tessa balik, membuat gadis ini memutar otak berkali-kali. Ia memandang wajah Optimus, sisa-sisa goresan masih terlihat dengan jelas. Namun Tessa mencoba tetap fokus untuk menjawab pertanyaan Optimus, walaupun ia hanya diam. Berpikir.

"Karena Bumi adalah rumah kalian-Autobot juga!" Sentak Tessa. Sensor Optimus menangkap gelombang tinggi, menunjukkan Tessa sedang, uh, marah?

Tapi kenapa?

Robot alien itu diam, memandang Tessa yang masih duduk dibahunya dengan banyak pertanyaan; kenapa?

Optimus telah mengelilingi bumi, dan cukup banyak orang-orang di Bumi yang menganggap semua Alien-Robot itu sama. Padahal, permasalahannya adalah mereka hanya tidak tahu perbedaan antara Autobot dan Decepticon. Ditambah, KSI yang membuat Galvatron dari prosesor Megatron. Dan jelas ini sudah menjadi masalah baru yang lebih runyam lagi.

Tessa mendesah. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang menganggu pikiranku. Membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang." Tessa mengakuinya, namun belum berani berterus terang.

"Aku akan mendengarkan." Suara Optimus menggelegar lagi.

"Hanya mendengarkan?" Tessa memprotes, sedikit menyeringai.

"Memberikan saran jika kau berkenan." Tessa terkekeh mendengarnya, namun ia bersumpah jika Optimus serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan menghadapi masalah lain jika aku harus melihatmu pergi dan tidak kembali." Ia bersuara datar, namun Optimus tahu getaran yang terjadi ditubuh Tessa. Dan sekarang, Optimus Prime mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mungkin akan mematahkan Spark-ku." Tessa menjawab blak-blakan.

Optimus mendengus, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa ataupun terlihat meremehkan. Ia tahu maksud dari ucapan Tessa, dan ia paham karena ia mendengarnya dari beberapa manusia yang berada disekelilingnya dulu. Mematahkan Spark-nya, berarti membuatnya patah hati. Lantas, ia mencoba memastikan lagi melalui internet mengenai definisi Patah Hati menurut Wikipedia.

 _ **'Patah hati adalah suatu metafora umum yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan sakit emosional atau penderitaan mendalam yang dirasakan seseorang setelah kehilangan orang yang dicintai, melalui kematian, perceraian, putus hubungan, terpisah secara fisik atau penolakan cinta.'**_

"Oh, dia menyukaiku." Ia membatin. "Manusia memang aneh," pikirnya. Disini Optimus paham. Ia antara merasa terhormat dan aneh saat membacanya. Tapi benarkah yang ia baca?

Tentu saja! Logika tidak bisa berbohong!

Tapi sesuatu dalam diri Optimus mengatakan jika cinta tidak dapat menggunakan logika. Tidak secara keseluruhan.

"Tessa Yeager, aku merasa sangat terhormat mengenai perasaanmu padaku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menunda ini lebih lama, Galvatron akan terus mengejar Seed-nya. Dan aku, harus pergi." Ia menjawab dengan sopan, namun tegas.

Optimus terkadang bingung dengan manusia. Mereka terkadang melakukan hal yang tidak berguna secara berulang-ulang. Membuat kesalahan yang sama, dan mengulanginya sampai mereka benar-benar kapok. Manusia memang rumit. "Tapi, haruskah?"

"Ya, Tessa. Jika aku tinggal, keselamatan Bumi dipertaruhkan. Dan, aku mengijinkan Bumblebee dan Drift untuk tinggal, menjaga Bumi dan Dinobot selama aku tidak disini."

Ia-Tessa merasakan air hangat membendung dikelopak matanya. Dua bulir air mata menetes di bahu Optimus, yang ia tangkap sebagai campuran NaCl dan Hidrogen cair. Saat manusia menangis, itu bisa berarti banyak hal, seperti kesedihan, kebahagiaan, kesendirian dan banyak yang lainnya. Namun getaran dan sensor panas Optimus mengatakan jika Tessa tengah sedih.

Bagus. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar menunggu kalian, menunggumu, Tessa. Dan sesuatu yang besar itu juga menungguku."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, dan kita akan melihat itu nanti apabila saatnya datang." Sang Pemimpin bertutur kata dengan lembut.

Tessa tidak dapat memungkirinya, tetapi ucapan Optimus membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Ia mengusap air matanya, mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Optimus yang tengah menoleh kearahnya. Mata biru Tessa, dan mata optik Optimus bertemu dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Ia-Tessa melihat Prime menarik bibir logamnya keatas, memperlihatkan senyuman yang tipis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Optimus-robot tersenyum kepadanya. Dan jujur saja, ia sedikit merasa aneh.

But well, fuck it. Who care? Love always win, right?

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Tessa Yeager. Aku percaya jika kau dan aku, akan mengerti ini, cepat atau lambat." Prime menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan, senyum tipisnya masih belum pudar. Ia kembali menatap kedepan, menerawang jauh keangkasa sejauh jutaan mil.

Senyuman Tessa semakin lebar, ia merasa lebih baik. Lantas, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di Optimus yang berkali-kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sang Pemimpin itu tidak memprotes, membiarkan Tessa bersandar. Ia tahu jika kekuatan Manusia benar-benar amat terbatas, dan Tessa hampir mencapai puncaknya, membuatnya (Tessa) merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

Optimus benar. Ia butuh re-charge.

"Optimus?"

"Tessa."

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

Prime menyeringai, memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya. Lalu ia menjawab, "aku tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat. Tessa merasa kecewa selama beberapa saat, lagi. "Tapi," sambung Optimus Prime. "Ada ratusan juta bintang dan planet di angkasa, dan aku berada di salah satu diantara mereka. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah melihat keangkasa saat malam datang." Ia menjawab, sedikit ia tambahi drama ala manusia.

Tessa mulai menguap, namun ia masih punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Optimus. Tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga, dan terlalu senang untuk terlelap. "Lalu, bagaimana aku tahu jika itu adalah kau?"

Optimus tersenyum, "kau akan tahu begitu kau melihatnya," Jawab sang Prime.

Ia menyadari jika sensornya sudah stabil, menandakan Tessa sudah tertidur. Prime tersenyum lagi, melirik kearah Tessa yang sudah terlelap di pundaknya dengan kepala tersandar kepada Prime.

"Semoga." Ia menyambung perkataannya yang terakhir tadi, tetapi kali ini disertai senyum dan mata optiknya bersinar lebih terang. Ia melihat kearah dada logamnya, mendapati Spark-nya bersinar begitu terang, lalu kembali normal lagi. Ia juga merasakan kehangatan di dalam Spark-nya, membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai untuk pertama kali dalam jutaan tahun hidupnya.

Prime tahu pasti apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Tetapi, ia lebih memilih untuk diam, dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena, bagi Optimus, ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipaksakan.

Alasannya?

Karena sesuatu itu memiliki jalannya sendiri.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : So? Entah ini cukup buat nge-feels apa nggak. Mungkin lebih ke hurt/comfort yah?**

 **Okelah, silakan corat-coret di kolom review! xx**


End file.
